Goodbye
by ZenWriterZero
Summary: Spoilers for Endgame. Bruce gets to see someone one last time...


Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or anything associated with Marvel Studios or Comics. All I own are the feels from the Endgame. I know this fic has kind of been done already but I just couldn't help but try my own crack at it. I'm sorry if it feels like ripping someone else off

Goodbye

Agony.

That was Bruce's entire world as soon as the gauntlet closed around his arm. Pure, unadulterated power coursed through him in a searing pain that burrowed through every cell in his body and spiked itself into every crevice of his brain.

_Bring everyone Thanos killed back, bring back everyone Thanos killed back, bring back aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Bruce fell to his knees as the gauntlet ripped him to shreds on the inside. He could vaguely hear the sound of the voices of his friends gathered around him, urging him to take it off? He should, he couldn't do it, he wasn't strong enough, he wasn't…

_"Hey big guy…"_

For just a moment he heard her, like she was standing right next to him. He grit his teeth and forced himself from the ground, he said they had to make it count. _He_ had to make it count. He had failed people he cared for too many times, he would not fail her, not this time, NOT like this!

Gripping the gauntleted wrist with his other hand, he willed his fingers together as his mind kept being ripped asunder.

_Bring everyone Thanos killed back, bring her back, bring everyone Thanos killed back, bring her back, bring everyone Thanos killed! BackbringherbackbringherbackbringeveryoneThanoskilledbackbringherbackbringeveryoneThanoskilledbackbring…!_

He screamed as he moved fingers and with one final burst of effort…

_Snap_

He was standing on water, illuminated by an orange sky, what looked like a gate with a vaguely oriental styling was the only structure around. He looked down at his hands, not green or huge but his normal hands.

"You did it."

He whirled around and saw her, red hair with some streaks of blonde still in, those gorgeous eyes lit up with a smile, but tinged with a bit of sadness.

"Nat?"

"Stark always said you were the strongest Avenger. Guess he was right, but don't tell him I said that."

He looked around, a million questions on the tip of his tongue, are you ok? Thank god you're alive, where are we? What is this place? How am I?

But that mind of his, that brain that could complete calculations in moments, filled in the blanks. And somehow, he just _knew_ what this place was. And what it meant.

He looked back at her, dread filling his chest.

"But I couldn't, you're still gone, aren't you?"

She looked down and nodded.

"It had to be this way."

"No it didn't it should have been me, I should've…"

Then she was right in front of him, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Don't do that. It's ok Bruce, its ok. I knew that you would guys would do it. I knew _you_ would do it. You made it count."

He gently grabbed the hand that was cupping his cheek and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"You still deserved better. Better than me. I spent so much time blaming myself, trying to fix myself, trying to make peace with myself. I should have been there for you more."

"We never were very good at catching our window. But I still wouldn't trade what we did have for anything."

She reached up and tenderly kissed him, and Bruce wished this moment could go one forever. But like they both were fond of saying, nothing lasts forever.

They parted lips and hugged.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her arms tightened around him.

"I love you too, Bruce."

Then she was over by the gate, looking through it like she was watching something coming through it. Something he couldn't see. Then she turned back towards him and gave him that smile that never failed to give him butterflies.

"See you around big guy."

He came to, gasping for air, laying on the floor of the Avengers Compound, his arm feeling like it had literally been melted off. He felt someone kick the gauntlet away from him.

"Did it work?" he heard someone ask, unsure who it was.

All he knew is that he felt like he had just said goodbye…

Then the world erupted into fire and came crashing down.

_You're not done yet Bruce…_


End file.
